Jeff Randell/Gallery/Season 3
Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 | Misc. | Shorts | Games | Comics Season 3 Sumo Goes West Screenshot (1223).png Why am I with you guys again.png Screenshot (1236).png Screenshot (1238).png SGW P02.jpg Screenshot (1239).png Screenshot (1243).png Screenshot (1244).png Screenshot (1245).png I was tying to help, Clarence.png Screenshot (1246).png Screenshot (1249).png See what I deal with, God.png Screenshot (1280).png Screenshot (1281).png Screenshot (1282).png Screenshot (1283).png Jeff west outfit 1.png Screenshot (1284).png Jeff west outfit 2.png Jeff west outfit 3.png Jeff west outfit 4.png Jeff west outfit 5.png Screenshot (1285).png Screenshot (1286).png Screenshot (1287).png Jeff feels violated.png Screenshot (1288).png Screenshot (1289).png SGW P07.jpg Mel thinks Jeff is odd.gif SGW P09.jpg Screenshot (1306).png Clarence, that is dumb and gross.png Valentimes Jeff making his valentime.png Jeff working on his Valentine.png Screenshot (1193).png Thank you for this, Jeff.png Screenshot (1199).png Screenshot (1202).png Clarence for President Screenshot (2616).png Screenshot (2617).png Screenshot (2620).png Screenshot (2622).png Screenshot (2624).png Screenshot (2625).png Screenshot (2626).png Screenshot (2628).png Screenshot (2629).png Screenshot (2630).png Screenshot (2632).png Screenshot (2633).png Jeff lost last year.png Screenshot (2638).png Screenshot (2640).png Screenshot (2644).png Screenshot (2645).png Screenshot (2646).png Screenshot (2649).png Screenshot (2650).png Screenshot (2652).png Screenshot (2653).png Screenshot (2654).png Jeff on Tumblr.png Need any help, Jeffrey.png Jeff put drugs in the milk.png You look like my dead husband, young man.png Kid, you shouldn't be here.png Let me see what else I got in here.png Screenshot (2574).png Screenshot (2575).png Screenshot (2576).png Screenshot (2577).png Screenshot (2578).png Screenshot (2579).png Screenshot (2580).png Screenshot (2581).png Jeff going too far.png Screenshot (2582).png Screenshot (2583).png Screenshot (2584).png Screenshot (2585).png Screenshot (2586).png Screenshot (2587).png Screenshot (2588).png Boring gif.gif Hey, want to be my new friend.png I hate myself for everything I did.png Shut up, Belson.png Dude, I'm really sorry for what happened.png Yeah, I'm not touching that.png But I got a idea for it.png The Phantom Clarence Jeff, Mary and Chad in the book.png CSS4.png CSS6.png CSS7.png CSS40.png Jeff with his Jellyfish Kite.jpg TPC7.png TPC8.png TPC9.png TPC10.png TPC11.png TPC12.png TPC22.png Jeffrey Wendle JR8.png JR9.png JR12.png JR13.png JR14.png JR15.png This whole Jeff being the villain thing is starting get old.png JR16.png JR21.png JR22.png JR24.png JR25.png JR26.png No one really care about me these days...png JR28.png JR30.png JR32.png JR33.png Black and White Jeff.png JR35.png JR37.png What the heck had I done.png JR40.png JR41.png JR43.png JR46.png JR48.png JR49.png JR51.png JR52.png JR54.png JR57.png JR558.png JR59.png JR60.png JR62.png JR66.png JR67.png JR68.png JR70.png JR71.png JR72.png JR73.png Dingus and McNobrain D&MN41.png D&MN42.png D&MN43.png There goes the car.gif We will save you Percy.gif D&MN44.png D&MN45.png D&MN46.png D&MN48.png D&MN49.png D&MN50.png D&MN54.png Flood Brothers FB1.png FB9.png FB12.png FB16.png FB17.png FB20.png I'm The Mayor! So out of my way!.png Don't push us, you old jerk.png Everyone, I got a plan!.png IT WAS ME, EVERYONE!.png EVERYONE! FIGHTING IS NOT GOING TO HELP!.png Jeff feeling a little better.png Chad pushing Jeff.png Jeff, are you feeling all right.png Let's see how tall is it.png Guys, we did it!!!.png Pool's Out For Summer POFS5.png POFS9.png Okay. Later, guys!.png Hey there! How it's going.png POFS10.png POFS21.png POFS22.png POFS24.png POFS25.png Dudes, I forgot something!.png POFS26.png Pool wave.gif POFS36.png POFS45.png POFS60.png Okay... Almost in the water.png POFS89.png POFS88.png You got me good, Jeffrey.png POFS96.png Nice wave, Jeff.png POFS100.png Boxcurse Children BC22.png BC21.png BC20.png BC16.png BC13.png BC11.png BC8.png BC3.png BC1.png The boy and the pig.png This one is going in the yearbook.png Okay, Let me get this right....png No! The pictures!.png Mom, Mama, are you both okay.png Oh, we broke your picture.png BC80.png BC79.png BC78.png BC77.png BC73.png BC72.png BC71.png BC70.png BC66.png BC65.png BC62.png BC61.png BC60.png BC59.png BC58.png BC57.png BC55.png BC54.png BC53.png BC52.png BC49.png BC47.png BC46.png On a pig.png Flash.png I'm so out of here, man.png Wait, that's all we need to do.png THERE'S A BUG IN MY ROOM!.png What's that up there.png What's up with these pictures.png A BUG!!!.gif Jeff, is everything alright.gif Captura de pantalla (9253).png Who would take these pictures.png Why I even met you at all.png Why did I even ask.png BC9.png Clarence Loves Shoopy Screenshot (1019).png Screenshot (1021).png Screenshot (1023).png Screenshot (1024).png Screenshot (1025).png Screenshot (1026).png Screenshot (1030).png Screenshot (1037).png Screenshot (1039).png Dude, Shoop is a mean person.png Screenshot (1041).png Public Radio Screenshot (1152).png Screenshot (1153).png Screenshot (1156).png Screenshot (1158).png Screenshot (1159).png Screenshot (1188J).png Screenshot (1189K).png Screenshot (1190).png PR1.png PR3.png PR5.png PR6.png PR7.png PR8.png PR9.png PR10.png PR11.png PR13.png Like this and that.png PR15.png PR16.png PR17.png PR18.png PR19.png I want the world to know me, Jeffrey Randell.png We can't get anything wrong.png PR21.png Gross! You got it on my face!.png PR23.png Okay....png No one needs the hear this....png NOT EVER!.png PR24.png I'm going to get something. Be right back.png PR25.png PR27.png PR31.png PR36.png PR37.png I'm glad you guys came here today.png PR38.png PR39.png This is Jeff and Clarence on the radio show.png Nice one, Clarence!.png Jeff happy being on the radio.png Dude, your lines!.png I mean, what's with people these days.png Wait, we're done now.png We can't be done now..png You boys did great! Thank you for coming.png You know what, who cares now.png Maybe no one hear the radio show.png Everyone is going to hate me for that.png Jeff comes in the room.png You really like what I said.png Dude, that happens to me all time.png Put it there.png Chad and the Marathon CATM (1275).png CATM (1276).png CATM (1281).png CATM (1320).png CATM (1321).png That's a good one!.png CATM (1322).png I need to take a shower!.png CATM (1325).png Screenshot (1362 ).png Officer Moody Sorry, I'm late for my next class!.png Screenshot (1507).png Screenshot (1517).png Screenshot (1518).png Screenshot (1520).png Screenshot (1524).png Screenshot (1532).png Screenshot (1533).png Jeff asking Moody.gif Screenshot (1535).png Screenshot (1544).png Screenshot (1545).png Okay, now we know what not to do.png Maybe one of the kids can help.png This way please.png Screenshot (1577).png Screenshot (1588).png You know what I mean, right.png Screenshot (1590).png Screenshot (1590).png Screenshot (1591).png Screenshot (1594).png Screenshot (1598).png Gilben's Different Jeff reading about trees.png Screenshot (1607).png Chelsea, are you feeling okay.png Screenshot (1612).png Screenshot (1615).png Screenshot (1618).png Screenshot (1620).png Growing up isn't so bad.png Screenshot (1623).png I'll be at your place later.png Screenshot (1624).png Screenshot (1625).png Clarence, where are you off to now.png Clarence, what are you doing 1.png Clarence, what are you doing 2.png Clarence, what are you doing 3.png Clarence, what are you doing 4.png What did I just say.png Let me know when you'll grow up!.png Mr. Wendle.png Baby Jeffy.png Clarence, I hate you.png Wah! Wah!.png Jeff's mouth.png When the hell are we done with this.png Let me tell you what you did wrong.png Take that, fatty!.png We were playing adults.png Guys, what should we do.png Reese gos up.png But gos down.png Cool Guy Clarence The next day in school.png Screenshot (1749).png Screenshot (1751).png Screenshot (1752).png Screenshot (1753).png Screenshot (1755).png Screenshot (1756).png Screenshot (1757).png Screenshot (1759).png Cool Guy Clarence - 012.png Screenshot (1760).png Screenshot (1761).png Your lost, Box Head.png Jeff's a loser, am I right.png Cool Guy Clarence - 014.png I'll pick first.png I'm going to pick....png Not much left to pick from.png You're not my team, fatty!.png Cool Guy Clarence - 015.png Sorry, but you're not welcome.png Ball hit Guyler.png Screenshot (1765).png Screenshot (1766).png NO ONE LIKES RAT TAILS!!!.png Say, it's not really bad.png Missing Cat MC2.png I win, big guy.png MC6.png MC24.png Big Trouble in Little Aberdale BTLA1.png BTLA3.png BTLA5.png Jeff with a nut.png Okay, Sumo. How about this.png BTLA6.png Batter up.gif BTLA8.png BTLA9.png BTLA10.png What do you see, jeff.png OH, MY! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS!.png 09908.png Oh... Hello, there.png Shut up, Fatass!.png Have we met before.png Wow! It is you, Jeff.png This is my living room.png Little Jeff and his class.png Why did you moved again.png What did you say about me.png I like to show you guys something before you go.png BTLA11.png BTLA13.png BTLA17.png BTLA18.png BTLA20.png So this is all you do on your free time.png BTLA23.png BTLA24.png BTLA25.png BTLA28.png BTLA32.png BTLA33.png BTLA34.png BTLA36.png BTLA37.png BTLA38.png BTLA40.png BTLA42.png I think that's enough, okay.png BTLA43.png BTLA44.png BTLA45.png BTLA46.png On Jeff's head.png BTLA48.png Feel the wind in your face!.png BTLA49.png On the open road!.png At the Nite Bites.png 3453556.png BTLA51.png We'll show you a fun time....png BTLA52.png Look at this place. Lot of old games here.png BTLA53.png BTLA60.png This isn't right, guys.png BTLA62.png BTLA64.png Yeah, we need back up here..png Would you stop that and get down.png BTLA65.png BTLA66.png Yeah, we're so dead...!.png BTLA67.png Guys, let's just get out of here.png COME, GUYS! LET'S PLAY SOME MORE!.png We're going to be right back....png BTLA70.png Oh, my goodness... He's here!.png BTLA73.png BTLA74.png BTLA75.png What more do you want from me.png We're so sorry!!.gif BTLA76.png BTLA77.png Creepy puppet show.gif BTLA83.png Dude, what the heck.png BTLA84.png Yeah... Okay... We got to go.png It was nice playing with you!.png BTLA85.png The Dare Day Dare Day 1.png Dare Day 2.png Dare Day 5.png Dare Day 7.png Dare Day 8.png Don't see that everyday.gif Dare Day 9.png Dare Day 15.png Dare Day 16.png Dare Day 17.png Dare Day 18.png Dare Day 20.png Dare Day 21.png Dare Day 22.png Dare Day 24.png Dare Day 25.png Dare Day 27.png Dare Day 28.png Dare Day 29.png Dare Day 30.png Dare Day 31.png Words to live by.gif Dare Day 32.png Jeff in Madrid, Spain 1.png Jeff in Madrid, Spain 2.png Jeff in Madrid, Spain 3.png Jeff in Madrid, Spain 4.png Jeff in Madrid, Spain 5.png Jeff in Madrid, Spain 6.png Jeff in Madrid, Spain 7.png Dare Day 90.png A Sumoful Mind Adult Jeff.png Clarence, would you please stop that.png Look how cool Jupiter is.png 94swz.jpg Clarence, it's time for us to go.png I didn't say anything, Sumo.png Oh, God..png WOULD YOU STOP THAT.png I got your nose, Jeff.png Sumo and Jeff 20 years later.png Breehn working at a coffee place.png Mind if I butt in.png Am I'm really going to be with these two FOREVER.png Playing on the piano.png So what do think about this, Sumo.png Jeff liking the new side of Sumo.png A SUMOFUL MIND 052.png A SUMOFUL MIND 036.png A SUMOFUL MIND 044.png A SUMOFUL MIND 025.png The next day in class.png I summon this monster in attack mode!.png I summon my most powerful monster.gif I'm surrounded by morons....gif A SUMOFUL MIND 075.png A SUMOFUL MIND 074.png A SUMOFUL MIND 078.png I know how you feel.png Animal Day GETTHISTHINGOFFMYFACE!!!.png CFAA947F-6F7A-42DB-86A2-9CFCA61F14A8.jpeg DBB38C83-938B-4177-8879-1BDC194EB77D.jpeg 2AF8AAC4-8EE5-4786-8E7C-71A1EC18D3C1.jpeg 30258FF2-E036-4F4F-B709-F0717992F441.jpeg 4E5F4BDF-77E5-4F71-A1D8-4021BAC4AB59.jpeg Okay, kids. Back to class.png A804D289-08B3-4271-9BDF-3C85749B5CB5.jpeg Talent Show 7698.gif Captura de pantalla (5092).png Captura de pantalla (5097).png RC Car I NEED A BATH AFTER THIS!.png MAYBE THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!!!.png You both ARE nuts!.png You're really going to do it, Jeff.png A inter voice calling out.png There's no way we can go down there and live.png Down hill.png COME BACK, LITTLE CAR!.png Maybe there's a demon in it now.png How can it move without these.png The thing must be broken.png Wind making the car move.png How you work this thing.png Give me that.png No, no, it wasn't me.png Did you mess-up my book again.png And by the way....png Enough, Clarence!.png No, guys, it's still fun.png It's been 3 years, Clarence.png In the town dump.gif Here we go! 5 5.gif Here we go! 4 4.gif Here we go! 3 3.gif Here we go! 2 2.gif I never took this way before.png Why did I pick you guys over Breehn.png I'm real sorry about this, lady.png Guys, we shouldn't be here!.png Taking out pages.png I should had gone to Breehn's house today.png Cars don't have minds.png Dude, what happened to you.png What's up, guys.png Anyway, where's Clarence.png I got it all plan out for the day.png Clarence The Movie Clarence The Movie 28.png Clarence The Movie 29.png Clarence The Movie 30.png Clarence The Movie 31.png Clarence The Movie 32.png Clarence The Movie 34.png Clarence The Movie 36.png Clarence The Movie 38.png Clarence The Movie 43.png Clarence The Movie 52.png Clarence The Movie 53.png Clarence The Movie 57.png Clarence The Movie 65.png Clarence The Movie 68.png Clarence The Movie 69.png Clarence The Movie 72.png Clarence The Movie 79.png Clarence The Movie 80.png Clarence The Movie 81.png Clarence The Movie 84.png Clarence The Movie 89.png Clarence The Movie 91.png Clarence The Movie 93.png Clarence The Movie 94.png Clarence The Movie 99.png Belson Gets a Girlfriend You really want me to tell you....png ...Okay, I'll tell ya.png I can't stop thinking about how funny it is!.png Clarence, she's looking at me!.png Keep walking, Kimby.png Clarence y Jeff caminando.png Did you see how ugly Shoop was today.png I told you so....png Dude, I'll have to call you back!.png Brain TV How about your weekend, Clarence.png I should had gone to Breehn's sleepover.png Coming out of ths shower.png Say, what time is it.png I'll do what I do best.png What a really dumb idiot clarence is.png Why are you guys looking at me for.png When will Steven Universe returns with new episodes.png Jeff Randell as Loretta.png JUST EAT THE BLUEBERRY!.png Etiquette Clarence That was a great story.png So, any word back from them yet.png Good thing I got to hear it.png Boys sleeping.png I'm watching you!.png IT'S THAT CREEPY MAILMAN!.png Here, Clarence! This just came in tonight.png Who could be here at this time of the night?!.png Well, goodbye now.png You boys haven't seen me....png OK. Time to open this.png Clarence, don't spit!.png Why do you always do that.png I win the thing!!!.png Let me see that!.png Let me see what it really saids here.png 09088.png I don't care about stuff like that.png Clarence, you really need to care about this.png If they don't like the way you look, you won't win.png I don't know if I should.png This is not going to be easy....png I got this only 2.90.png I got this book for you.png Dude, you need to know this.png No, Clarence. you have to do it yourself.png I'm just going to sit here and watch you.png No, you may not.png Have a fancy drink, Clarence.png THIS IS NOT HOW YOU DRINK ORANGE JUICE!.png This is the right way.png Am I'm going too fast.png Jeff creeped out.png These are not real RR.png No Clarence. You have to learn it.png Wrong again, Clarence!.png We'll try again later.png Jeff outside his stupid house.png Hey, Clarence. are you rea-.png Jeff shock.png I'll pass on that....png CLARENCE COME TO THE BATHROOM WITH ME!.png Jeff reading his stupid book in the bathroom.png What's wrong with you, Jeff. That's mine.png Come over here now, Clarence....png I can see Clarence's butt!.png Maybe use some of this, Clarence.png Fancy Clarence.png I'll let you know what's up from here.png You didn't write a story, Jeff.png NO, CLARENCE! YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!! BLAH BLAH BLAH.png Speech! I forgot the speech!.png You done good, Jeffrey. You done good.png Creepy Mailman.gif Video Store Db7K0E3V4AA1bOD.jpg 1519225958238.jpg Video Store Clip 1.png Dude, it's way up there!.png Video Store Clip 3.png Video Store Clip 4.png Video Store Clip 6.png Video Store Clip 7.png Video Store Clip 8.png Let's just get a movie and go home soon.png Video Store Clip 11.png Video Store Clip 13.png Video Store Clip 14.png Video Store Clip 17.png Okay, I'm so out of here.png Video Store Clip 19.png Video Store Clip 20.png Video Store Clip 21.png Video Store Clip 22.png Video Store Clip 23.png I WASN'T LOOKING AT ANYTHING!!!.png Video Store Clip 27.png Video Store Clip 28.png Video Store Clip 29.png Video Store Clip 30.png Video Store Clip 31.png Kick the tapes down.gif Video Store Clip 33.png Video Store Clip 34.png Video Store Clip 36.png Video Store Clip 37.png Let's get one.png Jeff, what kind of movie is this.png You suck at picking movies.png Anywhere But Sumo I'm not going near that thing, guys.png Yeah, I don't want to be part of this.png Hey, help us out here.png Dude, are you almost done.png Why i do put up with all this.png No one ask me if I want a haircut.png Clarence, this is your last test.png Summer is finally here!!!.png Anywhere But Sumo 111.png Jeff about to sit down.png It's coming down!.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries